


禁欲医生自慰

by aaapatient



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaapatient/pseuds/aaapatient
Summary: 当奇异博士还是个医生的时候…禁欲小医生偷偷爬上床把自己玩到失控。
Kudos: 6





	禁欲医生自慰

他是斯蒂芬斯特兰奇，医生。在别人眼里，他好像除了学习之外，再无其他能让他提起兴趣的事。清高，冷淡，禁欲，与世隔绝。

今晚难得医院举行了聚餐，他永远是聚餐内容都没有听完就直接转头就走的那个。

似乎从来没有人见过他对任何女人感兴趣。

有些事物往往与他的表面所相反。

他忍不住了。他现在只想快步走回家。他眷念空荡家里面的一切。床底下的色情光盘，床头柜里的色情玩具，他所熟悉的跳蛋和润滑剂。

家里昏暗的光线让他再熟悉不过。做这种不可见人的事情，总需要躲藏于黑暗之中。要是今晚再配上香槟和音乐或许再完美不过。

他甚至顾不上洗澡。他一回到家就栽倒在床上。脸色已经略略泛红。微勃的下体渴求着抚摸，每日上班被迫穿着的西裤，此时的勃起和略微沾湿的布料，令这再平常不过的西裤染上色欲的气息。说实话，他在回家路上就隐隐感觉到这股情热的涌出，下班高峰期的塞车更是让他难耐。甚至想过直接把车子停在马路的一边，把自己办了。

但是他是不会同意自己这么做的，他孤傲的性格永远不会同意。

那件白衬衫已经被汗水沾湿。炽热的胸膛和不害臊挺起的两点就这么隔着衣物被展露了出来。

他钟情于自己做。

他开始解开了自己的领带，松松垮垮的被扔到了一旁。半敞的衬衫露出了自己的胸膛，已经被汗水打湿。一只手随意地放在自己的一点上就开始揉捏，另一只手顺着一路下去，熟练地，从皮带开始褪下，还因为操之过急，甚至会弄疼自己。裤子还没有被完全脱下。只见自己的性器就这么地露了出来。展现在自己面前。他钟情这个，他愿意为自己那竖起的性器，献上自己最引以为傲，精密又准确无误的双手。他太熟悉，对自己的熟悉，甚至自己任何一个做过的手术。

他抚上了那玩意儿。一下一下地开始为自己撸动着，一边是挺起的乳头，一边是性器，双重的快感在准确无误的爱抚下，很快一丝一毫的呻吟就不自觉地从口中溢出。

这往往还不够。他爬下床，不顾自己还没有完全脱下的裤子会绊倒他，直奔着床头柜里那润滑剂和他的色情玩具。

他腾出一只手，随意地沾上润滑剂伸入自己小穴里捣鼓了几下，就把跳蛋塞了进去，调到中高频。

机器工作发出略带电流的声音。让他格外的有安全感。

他整个人都栽倒在床上，身子软的再也坐不起来。与其说他躺在床上，倒不如说那是趴着。如果躺在床上，在后穴里的跳蛋会更加深入。他可不想这么快就到达高潮。他眷念这种感觉。

“啊，啊啊…！”他加快了手上抽插的速度，高傲的性子却让他明明是一个人在家，也忍不住咬住嘴唇不让自己叫出来。

明明眼泪和口水都已经沾湿了枕头，还是死倔着不肯叫出声。偶尔会有一两声不自觉地呻吟溢出，通过骨传导再让自己听见，都会让他觉得羞耻无比。

他爽的绷直了脚指头，身体会随着跳蛋的频率一下下的颤抖，好把跳蛋整个吃进去。

把头埋到枕头里那种窒息感，更让他觉得痛快无比。他不给自己捏乳头了，那个地方已经起起伏伏地硬的发疼，而另一半却还被自己冷落着。他将手拿上来，还沾了些汗水的手指头，他就这么吸吮着。一下一下，引导着口水洪流般涌出。直到快喘不过气来来，才肯把头抬起来，向上昂着。屁股会不自觉地翘起。这让体内的跳蛋会顺着重力又进去了一些。

“啊，唔…嗯嗯！”他的耳根都已经红的不行，如果前面有一面镜子，他可能会更钟情于自己玩。被各种液体沾湿，口还没法控制地自己张合着，双目无神的样子，还有被沾湿的鬓角，碎发被随意地甩到自己脸上，眼角还有止不住的生理泪水，泪汪汪的样子，跟不可侵犯的禁欲医生可差的远了。

他又伸手将跳蛋调高了一个档次，更快的震动频率让他一下子软了腰。他大口大口地喘息着，就连呼吸都带着水汽，昏暗的灯光更是让他觉得充满了情欲，泪水在他眼眶里打转，他看不清，但身为一个医生，他很了解自己快要高潮了。

他还不想。还不想这么快。他把撸动性器的手空出来。三根手指，胡乱的往小穴里顶进，似乎每一下都可以把那里边的跳蛋更深入一点，一面是自己的顶进，一面是跳蛋，快感更是加倍。身为一个医生，他很懂得如何在高潮让自己获得更多的快感。他能感受到自己的小穴已经排出或多或少的粘液。情液沾湿了被子。

这，这太爽了。快感冲昏了他聪明绝伦的头脑。什么医学知识都不复存在，他现在只想着怎么样才能更爽。

“啊…啊！”

伴随着一声令人羞耻的喘息，他射出来了，把那块地方都打湿了。情液和精液混在一起。

跳蛋还没有拿出来。一次过后的他累坏了，高频率的跳蛋让他又爽了起来。

他身上的衬衫湿透了。白色的衬衫透着肉色，和胸前挺起的粉红的两点。他的枕头被口水和汗水浸湿，被子上全是精液，情液，或许还有点润滑剂。

他钟情于自己玩，但身为医生的他不会容许自己纵欲过度。一次过后就应该停下来。

不舍地把跳蛋取出来。到沐浴间洗浴后，穿好衬衫西裤，皮带和领带，一丝不苟地穿好，还套上一件西装。

今晚到此为止。

他看了眼镜子，理好头发。

还是那个清高的眼神，与世隔绝，不可侵犯。


End file.
